


Do Androids Dream?

by blythechild



Series: Illustrations/Fan Art [4]
Category: Blade Runner (1982), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Angst, Blood and Gore, Cyborgs, Death, Denial of Feelings, Fanart, Hurt/Comfort, Illustrated, Illustrations, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:56:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blythechild/pseuds/blythechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fan art illustration created for the 2013 Supernatural Robot Big Bang on Livejournal.</p><p>PLEASE NOTE THAT THE ART CONTAINS STORY SPOILERS. It also contains gore and implies violence.<br/>These characters aren't mine, but this illustration sure is, so don't steal it or repost it elsewhere without permission please!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Androids Dream?

**Author's Note:**

> These images were made for a Supernatural/Blade Runner crossover fic called Do Androids Dream? by Cherie_Morte on Livejournal. Due to scheduling issues, the art was completed before the story, which is still a work in progress. When it has been completed, I will update this post with an appropriate link.
> 
> UPDATE - DECEMBER 2013: I think that it's unlikely that the story which accompanies this piece will be completed. Period. If I am mistaken, I _will_ post a link to it. Sorry about the tease… *shrugs*
> 
> UPDATE - OCTOBER 2016: The story lives!!!! Cherie finished it after all and I encourage you to go read it. There is a link in this posting. YAY! YAYAYAYAY!!!!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Do Androids Dream?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280277) by [cherie_morte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherie_morte/pseuds/cherie_morte)




End file.
